


Forbidden Heart

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	Forbidden Heart

“Daddy,” Ally asked, glancing up from her book. “Is Uncle Elijah coming to my party?”

Sean swore he heard Christine’s eyes snap as she glanced his way to gauge his reaction. He clenched his teeth around the sigh that rose in his chest and strove to keep his voice smooth. “I don’t know, honey. I haven’t talked to him about it yet.”

Christine’s voice was a silken hiss: “Yet?”

He rose silently from his chair, laying aside the newspaper he had only been pretending to read, walked into the den and closed the door behind him. ’Jesus!, his mind exploded, frustrated anger a torrent of fire in his veins. ’I’ve done everything she asked. I’ve barely seen him… hardly talked to him. Is it too much to hope that I might be allowed to be friends with him someday?

But even as his mind formed the words he felt despair replace anger and he sank into an armchair, lowering his face into his hands. “Oh, god, Elijah,” he whispered hoarsely.

He’d made the deal, knowing when he did that he was striking a bargain whose cost would be terrible. Forbidden. That was the word she had used. Forbidden.

Forbidden to see him or talk to him. That was the price he paid for the privilege of sharing his daughter’s lives. And he had promised.

Only once had he broken his word. Only once had the torment of their separation proved more than he could bear. He would never forget that night or the feeling of Elijah in his arms. And as he remembered that moment a tiny flicker of hope was reborn within him. For the heart could not be forbidden... nor could their love. And the light of that hope would be his refuge until their time came again.


End file.
